Girl Meets Truth?
by LONGLIVETHEFANDOMS
Summary: The gang have a sleepover and play truth or dare. It gets real. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Faya, Rucas, fluff, truth or dare. Dear Lord, what will happen? As requested by GMWNCISandChookLover**

Maya POV

Riley invited me, Farkle, and Ranger Rick to a movie-night, sleepover thing. I'm not looking forward to spending my friday evening with Huckleberry, or Turtleneck. But, here I am, sitting at the Matthews dinner table with Riley, waiting for them to show.

"So, Riles, I know why you invited He-haw, but why did you tell Farkle to come?" I asked, curious.

"Because, he's our friend, and Maya, please try to be nice." Riley replied, and I laughed. Right, me, nice. That'll happen. Riley was practically bursting with excitement, she couldn't wait to spend time with Lucas, they were now dating, which is good for them. Josh and I had broken up a couple months ago, and Riley was mad for a long time because we wouldn't tell her why. _What did I see in him? Oh yeah. Everything..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's open." Riley said as she jumped up. Her parents were in Philly for the weekend, but they gave Riley permission to have us over. Thank goodness we don't have Mr. Matthews breathing down our necks, we can finally talk about stuff we actually care about.

"Hey, Riley. Hey, Clutterbucket." Lucas greeted. Farkle was behind him, smiling like an idiot, as usual.

"Hey, Ranger Rick. You know, we aren't going to be watching any westerns, so try not to ask too many questions." I said, smirking.

"Maya." Riley glared at me, and I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, Riley. I've never actually seen any western movies. Have you, Maya?" I'm not sure I like were this is going.

"Really? I thought you were going to name your kids after someone from Bonanza, or Walker, Texas Ranger. You know, 'cause your uncle is the writer." I said, waiting for his come back.

"I've never heard of those, but apparently you like westerns, otherwise how would you know those names? Just saying, ma'am." He said as he tipped his fake hat. _Shit, he got me good there._ Except, I hate westerns. I had just done my research. I was going to say more, but a glare from Riley made me stop.

After a few minutes of talking (*cough* arguing *cough*), and Riley popping popcorn, we got the movie started. We finally settled in her living room, Lucas and Riles on the couch, Farkle and I on the floor. It was one of those cheesy, be yourself, girl gets the guy, bully becomes your friend, happy song kind of movie. I fell asleep in the first five minutes.

* * *

Farkle's POV  
Maya fell asleep next to me, obviously bored. I still don't know how she can just fall asleep anywhere. Even with her eyes open! She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, but we all knew it was the only time she was ever peaceful.

The movie ended, and the next time I watch it it'll be to soon. If Maya was awake she'd probably agree.

"That was a great movie, don't you think? Maya? Maya!" Riley yelled from behind me, startling the sleeping blonde. Maya shot up, throwing her right arm out and decking me in the stomach. _Why does she always hit me?_

"I never wake you up! Oh, and sorry Farkle." Science, all throughout the room.

"Maya Hart? Apologizing? To Farkle?" Lucas couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Maya shouted, hitting him with a pillow. That was the beginning of the pillow war, which Maya won. We all had a new respect for her after that. We also won't let her near another pillow for the next seven years.

 **That's it for now. Next chapter has T or D., more on Joshaya breakup, and Faya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own GMW or any other material mentioned. If I did, this would be on tv, not a fanfiction website. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I also forgot to mention that they're in a year or two older than in the show. This chapter has more serious stuff (Joshaya breakup), and FAYA!**

Maya's POV

After the pillow fight, Riley had the brilliant idea to play Truth or Dare. I don't like that game, 'cause Riles always choses truth, and I always chose dare. It gets boring very quickly, but maybe with the boys, it'll get interesting.

"Okay, Maya. Truth or dare?" Riley should already know the answer. Why does she bother asking?

"What do you think? Dare." I said, waiting for whatever Riley considered a dare.

"Umm...don't call Lucas anything but his actual name for the rest of the night." Wow. She finally did it. She came up with a decent dare, too decent.

"Fine." I said, glaring at her. "Truth or dare, Farkle." I said, not even looking at Cowboy. I may not be able to say nicknames, but I can think them. Loophole.

"Farkle does dare, Farkle always does dare." He said, giving me a thumbs up, nodding vigorously.

"Calm down, buddy." I said, looking around the room for an idea. Then it hit me.

"Don't talk in the third person for the next six turns." I said, and I could tell by the look on his face that I had gotten him good. I smirked, knowing he wouldn't last half that time.

"Fine. Fark- I'll do it." He almost slipped. Yep, he's toast.

* * *

Farkle's POV

Farkle's toast.

* * *

Later, the game was into it's third hour. Riley and Lucas had moved to the floor, and Maya was stretched out on the couch. I swear she was about to fall asleep again.

"Maya, truth or dare." Riley said, trying to keep her awake. Maya wasn't normally this tired. Shall I investigated? I think so.

"Simply because I don't want to get up again, truth." Maya said. The first time she didn't do dare, wow.

"Okay, um. What happened between you and Uncle Josh." Riley said. I now have a new respect for the brunette, everyone new Josh was a touchy subject for Maya. Basically, you ask about him, you get a death glare.

Maya's groan lasted a full nineteen seconds. "Really, you're still mad about that." the blonde was obviously aggravated, anyone else would have stopped.

"What? Me, be mad about the fact that my best friend and my uncle broke up, avoid each other, and won't talk about it? No." Riley's sarcasm hurt.

"I'm not answering that." Maya said, getting up. Riley got up too.

"You have to, part of the game." she said, pointing a finger at her friend. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Who made that rule?" she questioned. _That'll backfire._ "You did, Penelope." Lucas said.

"Damn it." Maya muttered, but we all still heard it. Lucas's eyes went wide, and Riley's mouth dropped open. I was used to Maya swearing. Riley was obviously not.

"Maya! You can't swear. You- you just can't." Riley was barely even to speak. Maya was smirking.

"I've done worse." Was Maya's only response. _Worse? Farkle's now interested._

"Well? What happened between you two? You never talk about it, and if something happened between me and Lucas, I'd tell you." Riley said, and Maya went from angry to cocky to defensive to I don't know what in record time.

"Just leave it, Riley. I was trying to forget about Josh, but you asking me about it all the time doesn't help." Maya's expression was unreadable. Normally I can tell what she's feeling. The trick is to look at her eyes.

Farkle Flashback Time!

* * *

*Flashback*  
 _I was leaving school late due to a Debate team meeting. I went to my locker to put away my notebook, when I heard someone shouting angrily, then a frustrated sigh. Then a blonde walked into the hallway._

"Maya?" She had her normal expression on, but something was off. She just didn't seem like the normal Maya.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

 _"Nothing." She said, that might have worked on Riley, but something was seriously wrong._

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing the answer she'd give, she always said the same thing.

"I'm always okay." she responded, as expected. I almost dropped it, but then I saw her eyes. Her face said she was fine, but her eyes said she was scared, sad, upset, angry, and worst of all, hurt. I hated seeing her hurt, even if she's good at hiding it.

"Tell me the truth." I said. She sighed, then muttered something about being to nosy. Then she left.

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

Maya and Riley were arguing. I had to stop it, Lucas looked like he wanted his mama.

"Ladies! Enough. Riley, as much as I would like to know what hurt Maya, she has a right to privacy, and she will talk when she feels comfortable talking." I said, receiving looks of shock from both of them.

"Farkle, you're taking sides? Normally you can't decide between the two of us." Riley said, questioningly. She was right there, I normally am neutral, but I looked at Maya... she wasn't ready to talk about it. Riley forcing it would created an unnecessary mess.

"Besides, we don't know what happened, for all we know, Maya could have done something. I do know that Maya was the one broke up with Josh, that's for sure." Riley said, defending her uncle.

"That's why I don't want to tell you! You and Auggie look up to Josh, and I don't want something I said to change that." Maya explained. Well, this just got awkward.

"Riley, can we please not talk about it?" Maya asked, calmer.

"I just want to know what happened." Riley said, also calm.

"And, here we go again." I said, this is exactly how they started arguing in the first place.

"Maya, I just want to know what happened." Riley said, and Maya sighed.

"Really? Interrupting the whole game for this?" Maya asked, and Riley smiled.

"I started the whole game for this." Riley answered, making Maya glare at her. Dang, I didn't know Riley was so good a schemes. Normally Maya is the sneaky one.

"Riley, I-I don't want you to see Josh differently because of something stupid I said." Maya answered.

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued.

"We had a lot of fights, we never really had a calm night. He went to a lot of collage parties, and he, uh, he liked to drink at them. We argued about that." Maya said in a small, shaky voice. I don't like Maya like this. She had the same look in her eye as she did when I saw her after Debate team. Hurt.

She drew in a shaky breath. "And he cheated, twice."

 _Well, now I know what it's like when Maya wants to kill someone._

 **This just got real. Let me know what you need, suggestions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still alive! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know you don't want to read a long author's note so lets get to it.**

Maya's POV

 _I really said that out loud, didn't I?_ I thought as I watched Riley's face, looking for any hints as to what she was thinking. _Way to go, Hart. Just ruined the night._

"Riley, before you go crazy trying to fix things in your twisted obsession, listen to me," I said slowly, walking closer to her. "It was a couple months ago. I'm over it, Josh is over it, lets just continue with the game." I hoped it sounded reasoning enough to her. Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Lucas said, as we all turned to see who had knocked.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Venessa called me, and she just went on and on and on..." Zay had just come in, and he was going on and on and on about how his girlfriend talks to much.

"Anyways, what we doing?" He asked as we were just gave each other knowing smirks. Zay had tried so hard to get the girl, know he's starting to question it's worth.

"Truth or dare." Farkle said, with a little more edge in his voice than normal. If the others noticed it, they didn't show. I caught his eye as the others explained to Zay who's turn it was, and it looked like Lucas's when he goes Texas. _What's up his chemistry set?_ I had expected him to look away after a second or two, engaging in the game again, but he held his gaze. So, I just rolled my eyes and listened as Zay asked Lucas truth or dare.

"Dare." Lucas said, smiling. Ugh, polite cowboy is the most annoying out of all his little characters he uses to annoy me.

"Hmmm... what to do, what to do..." Zay mumbled playfully, smiling at Lucas, then at Riley. Lucas looked a little scared now. I don't think I've ever smiled so much.

"How about...kiss Riley." Zay said, then he looked at me, and we couldn't hold ourselves anymore, we burst out laughing.

"Zay! That's not fair. Riley didn't say dare, so she shouldn't be involved." Lucas said, trying to be a gentleman.

"Alright then, Hop-a-long." I said, playing along. "I'll ask Riley truth or dare, and if she answers dare, that means she comfortable and/or willing to go through with Zay's original dare."

Lucas looked at Riley, as if asking her permission. She nodded, blushing a little.

"Riles." I said.

"Yes, peaches?" she replied, smiling.

"Truth or dare?" Before she opened her mouth, I knew her answer.

"Dare."

Lucas looked at her, and the both smiled, blushed, and shyly looked at each other. After about a minute and a half of that, I got bored, and annoyed.

"Okay, let's move this along." I said, walking behind Riles and shoving her into Lucas so hard, he had to catch her to keep her from falling on her face. Classic Riley. Just classic. They kissed, short and sweet. Anything else, and Matthews would have found out somehow, probably Zay (Mr. Do You Want to Hear a Great Rucas Story? He Said Yes.), and he would have murdered Lucas. Just when I couldn't think they could blush anymore, Riley tripped over a pillow, knocked Lucas over, and they both fell on the couch. Oh, but that wasn't what turned them into human tomatoes, no. Zay just had to open his mouth and say, "You guys need a room?" And then they were worth of the produces aisle.


End file.
